Shattered Trust
by keller12917
Summary: Two headstrong cops, a lovely partner and a broken window, what will Captain Harry Lipschitz have to deal with next?


**A/N This story was inspired by the episode "Partners**"

**Disclaimer**: _I make no profit off of any of the characters of Silk Stalkings. They are the creation of Stephen J. Cannell, I am just borrowing these much loved characters._

**Shattered Trust**

Two bulls in a china shop would have made less noise than the two combatants in the homicide division's squad room affectionately called the shop by the detectives that worked at Palm Beach Police Department!

Not even Rita Lance was able to get them to stop the battle they were locked in and only got knocked into the wall accidentally for her troubles. Captain Harry Lipschitz seeing her go into the wall pulled her into the safetey of his office- at least he thought it was safe.

LORENZO! PRICE! STOP THIS BRAWLING RIGHT NOW OR BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!

Just as others were trying to pull them apart Michael Price threw a punch that knocked Chris Lorenzo into the window of Cap's office door. It was like time had frozen as everyone watched in horror as Chris's head went right through the glass. Rita was the first to recover and hurried over to help Chris. Shielding his eyes she got him out of the door.

"I'm taking him to get checked Cap." Rita spoke quickly to their boss he nodded.

"I'm fine, Sammy." Chris said stoically.

Lorenzo, don't argue just go!" Cap ordered him irritably. As Rita and Chris left Cap turned his glare in Michael Price's direction. "Price my office NOW!"

"Yes, Captain."Price knew better than to argue although he had not been there very long and went into his superior's office closing what was left of the door."You wanted to see me."

"No, not really I was hoping for this day to be a day that I didn't have to see anyone but I didn't know you and Lorenzo were going to use this squad room for a boxing ring! I want an explanation and I want it fast!" Harry Lipschitz barked highly incensed.

"Lorenzo seems to be threatened by me, Captain. I took Rita out for dinner last night and I think he took offense. That is all I can really tell you." Price offered a half way explanation.

"This better not happen again this is your first strike Price. I will deal with Lorenzo when he gets back." Lipschitz responded rubbing his stomach feeling the burning getting worse."Dismissed for now and you two cave men try to steer clear of each other got me?"

Michael Price nodded not sure how that was really possible but was not going to raise that matter just now he left and went back to his desk to clear up reports. At the hospital Chris was having his head stitched after glass particles had been removed from the cuts. Rita paced outside the ER door waiting for the doctor to finish with Chris. She knew the fight between him and Michael Price meant possible trouble for both of them and dreaded that. After the doctor had finished and came out he told Rita his orders for Chris knowing she and Captain Lipschitz would want to know.

When Chris came out he knew he was in for a lecture and he knew Rita's would not be the last. Once outside in the privacy of the car she was quiet for more than a few minutes but he could tell by the tightness around her mouth she wanted to explode.

"Rita, I know you are mad and I apologize but I just could not stand it..." Chris tried to explain.

"Chris I am worried not mad. You were defending me but you could have been badly hurt! And besides that Cap is going to lower the boom on you for fighting in the squad room, you and I don't need the trouble especially now." Rita stated seriously.

"We? I am the one that was fighting how do you figure you are going to have trouble with me?" Chris inquired still in a bad temper.

"I am your partner Chris! When you have trouble I have trouble we share pretty much everything or I thought we did! I guess I was wrong forgive me!" Rita snapped a bit hurt.

Chris pulled her into his arms and finally after another couple minutes she returned the embrace. They sat there quiet a bit while Chris did some thinking, he finally was able to put into words what was in his head and in his heart.

"Yes, you are right we share everything Rita. My trouble is yours and yours is mine, I am sorry I made it seem like we don't share things because I know we do. I guess we better get back so I can face the music with Cap." Chris spoke calmly.

Rita and Chris headed back to the shop and found Cap standing at the coffee center fixing himself a cup. When he saw Chris and Rita come in he jerked his head toward the interrogation room area as there was a man replacing the glass in his office door.

As they entered interrrogation room number three Cap closed the door forcefully. He fixed a hard stare on Chris while pointing at the chairs for both of them to sit.

"What is your problem, Lorenzo?! I know you and Rita are joined at the hip but you can not always go after some guy because Rita had a date with him! You are acting more like some jealous boyfriend than her partner and best friend. You want to tell me what you were thinking when you tried to take out Price?!

Chris and Rita exchanged a glance as they had not discussed what to tell Cap about what had happened to make Chris go nuts like he had. Chris saw Rita give him a slight nod of her head and he knew she was alright telling Cap the whole story.

"If it had been just a date Cap I would not have blew my top with Price like I did. I was there when Price brought Rita back, he was not going to settle for just a kiss on her cheek if you get my meaning." Chris stated vehemently.

"You mean...?" Cap inquired surprised and saw them both nod.

"What Chris is telling you is the truth but then you have never known Chris to lie to you have you Cap? When we got back to my place Michael Price tried to force himself on me at the door. Chris had stayed there to watch a movie that was coming on and heard us, if he had not been there I think Michael Price might have kept trying." Rita explained as calm as she could.

"If Rita had not been so pushy when she held me back I would have punched him out last night. This morning when we walked in and he made that comment it was too much not even Rita could keep me back. I know I should have controlled myself Cap but nobody dares to try to touch Rita and gets away with it." Chris exclaimed protectively.

"Rita do you want to file a complaint against Price? I mean since you basically have a witness they would be stupid to just let this drop in his favor." Cap asked quietly.

"I think Chris already took care of the complaint against Michael Price don't you, Cap? I mean Michael Price knows now that he better not ever try anything again because Chris won't let anyone hurt me in any way. Too though it seems to me it would be better to just let it drop as it is for now, that is unless Michael Price decided to make an issue of this. If he tries to make some complaint against Chris I will tell them exactly why Chris did what he did." Rita sounded thankful that Chris was there.

"I will go back and speak with Price again I am going to have to tell him I know what he tried. I hope that is alright with you two." Cap informed them seriously and saw Rita nod looking at Chris. "And word of warning you two whatever has gone on between you or is going on, you better do your best to keep it as quiet as possible. You two are the best homicide team I have ever had the pleasure working with and I would hate to have to split you two up. I know that rule is kind of stupid when you can't help who you are in love with but it is the department rule so be on your toes."

"Yes sir, Cap." Rita and Chris said in unison.

They left the interrogation room behind Cap both a little unsure what they had just been told. Cap called Michael Price into his now repaired office and informed him of what he knew had caused Chris Lorenzo to go off on Michael Price like white on rice. When he learned what he would face if he did not just let the fight with Chris Lorenzo drop here and now Michael Price agreed immediately that nothing more would be said of the matter.

Chris and Rita continued on as partners and much more while Michael Price returned to Chicago thankful and happy to leave Palm Beach behind.

The end; Of course there was more but shhhhh Cap, Chris and Rita don't want the higher ups of Palm Beach Police Department to know the rest of the story but everyone who has viewed "Silk Stalkings" knows the whole truth where Chris and Rita are concerned. :)


End file.
